kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
La Cité des Cloches
. }} '' |DDDnormalname=La Cloche |DDDnormalfile=La Cloche KH3D.ogg |DDDbattlename=Le Sanctuaire |DDDbattlefile=Le Sanctuaire KH3D.ogg }} La Cité des Cloches (Frans: "Die Stad van Klokke") is 'n slapende Wêreld wat in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance verskyn. Dit is gebaseer op die Disney rolprent van 1996, . Die wêreld het voorheen verskyn in die strokiesprent Die Septer en die Koninkryk. Stellings en gebiede Beide Sora en Riku arriveer by La Cité des Cloches by die Plein (eng. Square), 'n groot plein voor die katedraal wat die wêreld se skyline oorheers. Die gebied is bedek met baie tente en baniere, asook 'n verhoog wat waarskynlik vir die dwaasfees gebou is. Die grondvloer van die katedraal is die Kerkskip (eng. Nave) wat 'n groot deel van sy binneland insluit. Dit is 'n groot gebied vol pilare en gebrandskilderde vensters. Die boonste gedeelte van die Kerkskip is toeganklik deur gebruik te maak van Faithline of Flowmotion. Terwyl jy die trappe by die ingang stap, sal jy die dak van die katedraal bereik (aangewys as deel van die Plein). Binne die deur aan die regterkant van die linker toring is die Klokkentoring (eng. Bell Tower), waar Quasimodo woon. Aan die bokant van die kloktoring is twee groot klokke. Die teenoorgestelde pad van die katedraal lei na die Stad, 'n groot woonbuurt. Buite die stad lê die Brug wat oor die Seine rivier strek. Aan die einde van die brug is die Buitewyke (eng. Outskirts), 'n meer vervalle deel van die wêreld. Soos die stad is dit vol woongeboue en groot steierwerk wat sommige strate blokkeer. Van die buitewyke afwyk die wêreld. Sora koppe in die Begraafplaas hek (eng. Graveyard Gate), die ingang van die begraafplaas wat in die kronkelende Tonnels onder die stad lei. Aan die einde van die tonnel is die ingang na die Ou Begraafplaas, waar een graf dien as die geheime ingang van die Katakombes, groot kronkelende tonnels gevul met geraamtes. Aan die einde is die ingang van die Hof van Wonderwerke (eng. Court of Miracles), 'n tent- en straatkarreeks plek waar gypsies toevlug gevind het. Sodra Riku by die buitewyke kom, in plaas van die rigting van die begraafplaas, loop hy na die Windmill, 'n modderige heuwelagtige omgewing, waar die enigste merkwaardige landmerke 'n klein huisie langs 'n groot windmolen sit. Storielyn Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 'N geruime tyd na die afkoms van Terra-Xehanort in die donker, het sy hartlose Ansem, die soekster van duisternis, baie wêrelde aangeval, waaronder La Cité des Cloches. Hierdie wêrelde is toe deur die duisternis ingesluk. Alhoewel dit herstel deur Sora is, na die nederlaag van Ansem en hy die einde van die wêreld vernietig het, het La Cité des Cloches in 'n toestand van diep slaap gebly, in plaas van terug te keer na die Realm of Light, geteister deur Nagmerrie Droom Eaters. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Ander verskynings ''The Sceptre and the Kingdom'' In die septer en die koninkryk arriveer Sora en Riku per ongeluk by La Cité des Cloches terwyl hulle die skurk agtervolg wat die Disney Fairies se septer uit Disney-kasteel gesteel het, toe Donald hulle nie na hul beoogde bestemming kon stuur nie. Die twee seuns verskyn uit nêrens en val bo-op regter Frollo, wat die twee as hekse beskuldig. Hulle vlug van Frollo en word gered deur Esmeralda, wat hulle na die katedraal van Notre Dame lei waar hulle Quasimodo ontmoet. Ten slotte vra hy die Gargoyle Laverne hoe om 'n deur na hul wêreld te vind, na hul ware bestemming. Karakters File:Quasimodo KH3D.png|Quasimodo File:Esmeralda KH3D.png|Esmeralda File:Captain Phoebus KH3D.png|Captain Phoebus File:Claude Frollo KH3D.png|Judge Claude Frollo File:Victor KH3D.png|Victor File:Hugo KH3D.png|Hugo File:Laverne KH3D.png|Laverne *Die AartsbiefKingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Quasimodo: "O. M- my naam is Quasimodo. Ek is baie jammer, maar die aartsbief is weg." en die Ma van QuasimodoKingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Claude Frollo: "Ek moes geweet het dat jy jou lewe sou waag om die gypsy heks te red - net soos jou ma gesterf het in haar pitlike poging om jou te red." word genoem in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Vyande Droom Eter Gallery File:Notre Dame 01 KH3D.png|Buite die katedraal Notre Dame. File:Notre Dame 02 KH3D.png|Die binnekant van die Notre Dame-katedraal. File:Notre Dame 03 KH3D.png|Die klokkies van Notre Dame. Trivia *In die Cutscene waarin Sora die Wargoyle verslaan, val Quasimodo uit Esmeralda se greep, maar word deur Phoebus betyds gehou. Hy val egter van die dak van die katedraal en word gevang by die steun onder die dak tussen die klokkentorings. Sodra Phoebus hom optel, is hulle terug op die dak van die katedraal. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels